pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man World
Pac-Man World (パックマンワールド Pakkuman Wārudo) ''is a PlayStation game released in 1999 by Namco Hometek to celebrate Pac-Man's 20th anniversary. It is the first game in the ''Pac-Man World series, and can be considered the companion game to ''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness''. Story Synopsis Pac-Man arrives home on the day of his 20th birthday. He opens the door to his house only to find it is deserted and in ruins. Toc-Man's henchmen, the Ghosts, have kidnapped Pac-Man's family & friends, Ms. Pac-Man, Jr. Pac, Baby Pac, Professor Pac, Pooka, and Chomp-Chomp! Pac-Man must venture to Toc-Man's lair on Ghost Island to rescue his friends. Manual "Over the years, Pac-Man's starring role in one of the greatest games ever has made him Pac-Land's most popular celebrity. Twenty years later, Pac-Man is on a new Quest to defeat Toc-Man and save his friends from the perils of Ghost Island. Pac-Man arrives to to celebrate his 20th anniversary and finds his house deserted! Toc-Man had his ghostly minions kidnap Pac-Man's friends. One by one, they vanished - Ms. Pac-Man, Pac Jr., Baby Pac-Man, Professor Pac-Man, Pooka and Even Chomp-Chomp the dog were nowhere to be found... Now Toc-Man has the hostages hidden away throughout Ghost Island and his henchmen have orders to get rid of Pac-Man. Pac-Man's Quest will take him from mine shafts to factories to deep space outpost. Pac-Man will pull out every maze-busting trick and quick-witted escape he has learned throughout his career - plus a whole bunch of slick new moves nobody's ever seen! Hidden throughout the Quest, Pac-Man will face Challenging puzzles and games made famous by Pac-Man's previous adventures. Even the Ghosts - Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde - are back for a new chance to gobble Pac-Man. So Get ready to chomp into action as the legendary Pac-Man battles to save his friends in the Quest of a lifetime!" https://archive.org/stream/pac-man_world_english#page/n0 Gameplay Quest Mode The player navigates Pac-Man within a three-dimensional space whilst defeating enemies, solving puzzles and collecting items. The main goal is to get to the Token at the end of each stage, which will complete the level. Throughout each level, Pac-Man will run into various objects such as switches, doors and treasure chests. Some of these can only be accessed in a specific way (such as using a certain kind of Fruit to open a door). Pac-Man also has a Health meter, which has four hit points - luckily, extra health is scattered across stages. There are also underwater segments where Pac-Man has to swim, and is unable to walk on the surface; the Steel Ball power-up allows him to walk underwater, but only lasts a short time. Letters spelling "P-A-C-M-A-N" also appear in each level. By collecting every letter in a stage, the player will be transported into a bonus level, where the player must eat as much fruit as possible before the timer runs out. In the PlayStation version, obtaining "P-A-C-M-A-N" in every level will unlock a series of outtakes from the game's cutscenes. Many stages will feature a Galaxian Flagship in them. These unlock Mazes, which play similarly to the original ''Pac-Man''. They can later be accessed again in the Mazes mode (see below). Besides running, jumping and eating, Pac-Man can use a multitude of moves, including: * Butt Bounce - Pac-Man bounces like a ball and can defeat some enemies. Also needed to hit switches. * Rev Roll - Can charge up Pac-Man to perform a quick, fast roll. Necessary to move certain platforms and open gates. * Pellet Shoot - Pac-Man can throw the Pac-Dots he has collected at oncoming enemies to defeat them. If held down for a few seconds, a Super Pellet Shoot will be performed, which deals more damage (but wastes more pac-dots). Most enemies can be defeated by butt-bouncing or shooting pellets at them, except for Ghosts, which can only be defeated by eating a Power Pellet. Rescuing Friends One Key and one caged Friend are found in each world of the game, often on different levels than each other. The key must be used to rescue the imprisoned family member. All five friends are required to be rescued in order to reach the final world of the game. Levels There are 23 levels in Quest Mode (12 in the GBA version), which are divided into sets of themed worlds. The last level in each world features a boss battle. Below are the levels listed: Additionally, there is an unused Ruins level called Kooky Crypt in the PlayStation version. Mazes Mode Mazes Mode is a collection of mazes, resembling that of the original Pac-Man; you run around collecting Pac-Dots while avoiding the ghosts, and must collect every dot to finish the level. They contain several obstacles and twists not found in previous Pac-Man games. This mode begins with three already provided mazes for each stage; to unlock the other 18 mazes, you must collect every Galaxian in Quest Mode. Once every maze is unlocked, the player can play Marathon, which consists of all 36 mazes back-to-back. If completed, the hidden art gallery is unlocked, which contains concept art from the game. Mazes Classic Mode The Classic mode is nothing more than a faithful port of the original ''Pac-Man'' (seemingly the same version found in ''Namco Museum Vol. 1''). Home Ports * Game Boy Advance * PlayStation * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation Portable * PlayStation Vita * Windows PC The PlayStation version was the first to be released. The Game Boy Advance version has several features removed (Mazes Mode, Classic Mode, etc.) due to it running on inferior hardware. The Windows port was released exclusively in South Korea around 2001; very little information is known about it. The version released on the PlayStation 3, Portable, and Vita is available on the PlayStation Store for $5.99. Trivia *''Pac-Man World'' was almost entitled Pac-Man 3D. *The game was made to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Pac-Man. ''Pac-Man World 3'' was released for Pac-Man's 25th anniversary, and ''Pac-Man Party'' and Pac-Man Championship Edition DX were released for his 30th. *Originally, Pac-Man was going to rescue other Namco characters, like Dig Dug and Mappy, rather than the members of his family. The only character carried over from this initial plan was Pooka. *Pac-Man World was going to be released on the Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast and PC in addition to the PlayStation version, but these ports were cancelled. They were likely being developed by Mass Media. *During the intro cutscene for Pac-Man World 3, Pac-Man says "Oh well, at least this birthday is better than my 20th", a reference to the events of the first game. *Pac-Man's address, 7650, is a Japanese "Goroawase" wordplay on Namco (7=na, 6=mu, 5=ko, forming "Namuko"). This number can also be seen in ''Pac-Mania'' and ''Pac-Man Arrangement''. Gallery Screenshots Pmw1.png Pmw2.png Pmw3.png Pmw4.png Pmw5.png Pmw6.png Pmw7.png Pmw8.png Pmw9.png Artwork Pacmankorea.png|PC box art (Korea). Pacman-thumbsup2.jpg|Pac-Man Pac-Man_World_Render.jpg|Pac-Man Pacman2-0.png|Pac-Man Mspmw.png|Ms. Pac-Man Jr2.png|Pac-Jr. Babypmw.png|Pac-Baby Professor_Pac-Man_Render.jpg|Professor Pac Group pmw.png|Pac-Man family group artwork. Pookapmw.png|Pooka Ghostred.jpg|Blinky Ghostblue.jpg|Inky Inkychef.png|Chef Ghost Ghostorange.png|Clyde Clydedj.jpg|DJ Ghost Ghostgreen.jpg|Funky Toc-Man_(Pac-Man_World).png|Toc-Man References Category:Games Category:Pac-Man World Series Category:Console Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Platformers Category:Pac-Man World